


«Святой и греховный хроноворот любви»

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexting, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Благодаря Малфою Гарри открывает для себя эротическую переписку — литературную и не очень





	«Святой и греховный хроноворот любви»

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terra_Celtika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/gifts).



> Написано на Битву Пейрингов для команды Drarry Team.  
> Бета: Terra Celtika.
> 
> по фанону Terra Celtika: «у них в вирте вместо "я медленно расстегиваю пуговицы рубашки" должно быть "презрительно выгнув бровь, я называю тебя мерзким полукровкой"»
> 
> !Важно: Автор запрещает добавление этой работы в сервис "Фанфик в файл", в том числе в качестве "Карточки произведения для добавления в коллекции и меток".

«Не знаешь, где в Хогвартсе можно перепихнуться?»

От шока Гарри чуть не опрокинул локтем чернильницу, и Гермиона недовольно на него посмотрела — как всегда единственная, кто еще что-то конспектировал на Истории магии.

«Извини», — одними губами прошептал Гарри, таращась на брошенную перед ним на стол записку.

Пока он приходил в себя, на ней успели появиться новые слова:

«Так, чтобы не помешали».

Спереди донесся приглушенный смех. Подняв голову, Гарри поймал взгляды Симуса и Лаванды — первый заговорщически подмигивал, держа в руках палочку, вторая игриво подталкивала его в бок, раскрасневшись и тихо хихикая.

Не удержавшись, Гарри выразительно фыркнул.

— Что такое? — спросил Рон, откинувшись на стуле. Сидевшая между ними Гермиона тут же шикнула. — Что там Симусу надо?

— Э-э, да ничего, — поспешно ответил Гарри, закрывая ладонью пергамент. — Просто скучно на уроке. — Угрюмо поглядев на Симуса, он пожал плечами и кинул записку ему обратно.

И так стремился попасть точно в глаз, что угодил на соседнюю парту — прямо к слизеринцам.

— Хорошо все-таки, что ты был ловцом, а не охотником, — со смехом заметил Рон, когда незнакомая темноволосая слизеринка — кажется, одна из компании Паркинсон — начала разворачивать пергамент. Быстро прочитав, с любопытством покосилась на Гарри.

Гарри захотелось побиться головой о стол. Не хватало еще, чтобы она решила, будто он к ней подкатывает.

— Это не тебе, — одними губами произнес он, но слизеринка уже повернулась к Паркинсон, показывая записку ей. Та поднесла руку ко рту и прыснула в кулак, пораженно уставившись на Гарри.

— Это не ей, — повторил Гарри уже громче, обреченно наблюдая, как записка переходит от Паркинсон уже к третьей слизеринке, а потом к Малфою, Забини и Гойлу.

Взрыв хохота, раздавшийся от Гойла, даже профессора Бинса отвлек от бормотания лекции.

К счастью, запиской он не заинтересовался, и она продолжила путешествовать из рук в руки, каждый раз поднимая волну смеха. И вызывая какой-то дикий ажиотаж — слизеринцы склонялись над ней, шептались и так увлеченно что-то обсуждали, словно там не две строчки, а целое любовное послание. Да и если подумать, что в этом смешного? Просто слегка пошлая записка. Но Малфой выглядел таким невыносимо довольным, будто вот-вот выиграет кубок школы. Он вполголоса что-то рассказывал Забини и даже вроде делал какие-то пометки — наверняка готовил очередную пародию. И на Гарри поглядывал явно с предвкушением... чего-то нехорошего.

— Чем ты их так впечатлил? — шепнула Гермиона под конец урока, когда Бинс закончил пересказ какой-то древней битвы и стал называть темы для эссе.

— Немного опорочил честь нашего факультета, — убито сообщил Гарри, складывая в сумку так и не раскрытый учебник. И только махнул рукой, когда Гермиона сдвинула брови. — Не важно. Потом узнаешь. Или нет, если мне повезет.

Уже в самых дверях его нагнал Малфой, небрежно придержав за локоть — от чего Гарри мгновенно напрягся, приготовившись к очередной стычке.

Но Малфой, похоже, не собирался ни дразнить его, ни препираться.

— Держи, Поттер, — сказал он, сунув Гарри в руку уже порядком измятый пергамент. Пальцы у него оказались на удивление теплые, а прикосновение — совсем мимолетным. Гарри ожидал чего-то совсем иного. — Не благодари!

И, легко оттолкнув с дороги Невилла, зашагал вперед по коридору.

***

— Ниша за рыцарскими доспехами на третьем этаже — отличное место! — одобрил Дин, рассматривая список. — Я там как-то бывал с Джи... э-э, всего на минутку.

Он заерзал на кровати и настороженно покосился на замершего в другом конце спальни Рона. Тот поморщился.

— Я тоже слышал об этой нише, — громко объявил Невилл, явно стремясь разбить неловкую паузу. — Она довольно популярна среди хаффлпаффок.

Смутившись, он опустил голову и зачем-то принялся взбивать свою подушку.

— О нише вроде и Лаванда знает, — Симус встал рядом с Дином и заглянул ему через плечо, тоже изучая список, — но вот остальное! Неиспользуемый класс Трансфигурации, аптекарская кладовая, чулан в подземном коридоре... Гарри, да это же просто бесценная информация!

— Вопрос только в том, откуда ее знает Малфой, — буркнул Гарри, отворачиваясь и глядя в окно. Снаружи было мрачно и пасмурно, еле различимые в темноте деревья в Запретном лесу гнулись от сильного ветра. Как раз под стать настроению.

Рон лишь глухо фыркнул.

— Так, может, Малфой и не сам это не написал.

— Ну разумеется, он сам это написал! — Едва не закатив глаза, Гарри стремительно к нему повернулся. — Ты что, не знаешь его почерк?

В ответ Рон несколько раз моргнул.

— Нет, Гарри, я не знаю почерк Малфоя, — медленно сказал он. — Думаю, никто здесь его не знает.

— Меня больше беспокоит другое — с чего это Малфой решил поделиться с нами? — Дин вопросительно посмотрел на Симуса.

— Думаешь, решил подставить?

— Ага, — рассмеялся Невилл, — только ты снимешь штаны, а тут раз — и появляется Снейп!

Теперь все вопросительно посмотрели на Невилла.

— Пусть его больше нет, но я все равно не могу вообразить ничего страшнее. — Он поежился.

Дин сочувственно хлопнул его по плечу. Симус принялся рассуждать вслух, получится ли трансфигурировать в неиспользуемом классе парту в кровать — по-хорошему, стоило бы вмешаться, едва бы он успешно с этим справился, но Гарри даже не стал прислушиваться. С каких пор это Малфой заделался таким... всезнающим? Если бы он с кем-то встречался, Гарри бы знал. Не мог не знать, на шестом курсе точно бы не пропустил. Если только...

— В прошлом году Малфой встречался с кем-нибудь? — резко спросил он у Невилла.

Невилл — которого Гарри, кажется, еще и перебил, не дав ответить Симусу, — с недоумением на него посмотрел.

— Честно, понятия не имею.

Гарри перевел взгляд на Симуса.

— Как-то в прошлом году у меня другим голова была забита. — Тот пожал плечами. — Если хочешь, спроси у Лаванды. Или у Парвати. Так как думаете, парни, что мне делать: лучше наколдовать кровать или много подушек? Лаванда обожает всякий этот девчачий хлам...

Вздохнув, Гарри повернулся обратно к Рону, который тут же повертел пальцем у виска.

— Ну перестань, — хмуро бросил Гарри. — Мне что, уже немного полюбопытствовать нельзя?

***

«Немного» полюбопытствовать не удалось — о личной жизни Малфоя ему не смогли ничего сказать ни Парвати, ни Лаванда, ни даже Гермиона, которая сразу же окинула его Очень Строгим Взглядом.

— Не знаю, что тебе там Рон наговорил, но прекрати так на меня смотреть. — Гарри на всякий случай отгородился от нее увесистым томом по Нумерологии. — Я ни в чем Малфоя не подозреваю!

— Не шуми в библиотеке, — вполголоса сказала Гермиона. — И Рон мне ничего такого не говорил — если ты не заметил, мы с ним второй день не разговариваем. Но как только помиримся, я тут же его расспрошу.

Гарри вздохнул, отложив в сторону книгу.

— Ладно, раз ты ничего не знаешь, то я пойду.

Обычно Гермиона на этой фразе сжимала губы в тонкую линию и, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, начинала рьяно доказывать, что знает как раз-таки многое. Но, видимо, это касалось только учебных вопросов — личные же дела Малфоя ее ничуть не интересовали.

Раз так, у Гарри попросту не осталось иного выхода.

— Откуда ты знаешь все эти места? — спросил он, уперевшись рукой в стену и не давая Малфою пройти в коридор.

Замерший у выхода из Большого зала Малфой быстро заморгал.

— Какие еще места?

— Где в замке можно перепихнуться!

Несколько младшекурсников обернулись. Проплывающий мимо Почти Безголовый Ник застыл в воздухе, но, к счастью, надолго задерживаться не стал.

— А, эти места. — Малфой так нагло ухмыльнулся, что у Гарри почти физически зачесались кулаки. — Из личного опыта, конечно.

— Врешь!

— Может, и вру, — безразлично сказал Малфой. — Если тебе легче будет так думать.

Чаще всего Гарри умел определять, когда Малфой привирает — и таким спокойным он не оставался никогда. Скорее всего, сейчас он хвастался искренне.

И не менее искренне насмешливо хмыкнул.

— Что тебя так перекосило, Поттер? Завидуешь?

Ага, сейчас. Гарри всего лишь злился из-за такой несправедливости. То есть пока он скрывался ото всех, мерз в палатке и совершал набеги то на Гринготтс, то на Министерство, Малфой спокойно себе развлекался с кем-то в замке?

— Было бы чему, — как можно более уничижительно ответил Гарри. И прищурился. — Теперь расскажи мне все в подробностях.

Какое-то мгновение Малфой молча на него глядел, потом его щеки и скулы начали медленно заливаться слабой краской.

— Да не об этом! — Гарри замахал руками. — А о тех местах. В чем подвох, Малфой? Зачем ты мне о них сообщил? Как много народу еще о них знает?

Малфой только вздернул подбородок.

— У меня нет на тебя времени, Поттер, я так на занятие опоздаю.

Отодвинув руку Гарри, он зашагал прочь по коридору, но Гарри мигом его нагнал.

— У нас ведь всю вторую половину дня нет занятий.

— Это факультатив.

— Так расскажи хотя бы по дороге! — Малфой свернул на мраморную лестницу к верхним этажам, и Гарри тут же взбежал по ней следом. — Хотя бы объясни, с чего ты вдруг решил поделиться со мной?

Не замедляя шага, Малфой отвел назад локоть, так что его сумка с каждым шагом била Гарри по руке. Наверняка специально, мудак такой.

— По доброте душевной, представь себе. Я же теперь эта... раскаивающаяся сторона, вот и помогаю по мере сил.

— Тем, что советуешь победившей стороне, где лучше перепихнуться?

— Я же говорю — по мере сил. — Малфой так пренебрежительно дернул плечом, что Гарри захотелось хорошенько ему врезать. Пожалуй, это рекорд — обычно такое желание возникало только при разговоре с ним лицом к лицу.

Все же сзади Малфой выглядел куда приятнее. Стало даже обидно, когда на третьем этаже он свернул в коридор и перестал идти на пару ступенек выше Гарри — прежде открывался лучший обзор.

— Между прочим, это не я спрашивал, — объявил Гарри, — а Симус.

Как ни странно, Малфоя эта новость ничуть не впечатлила.

— Я знаю. — Он остановился у какой-то неприметной двери и уставился на Гарри как на идиота. — Ты серьезно думаешь, что я не знаю твой почерк?

И скрылся за дверью, даже не попрощавшись. Не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как последовать за ним.

Дверь вела в самый обычный кабинет, где уже сидели человек пятнадцать с разных факультетов. С их курса Гарри узнал Майкла Корнера и Падму Патил, негромко о чем-то переговаривавшихся, с Гриффиндора — Демельзу Робинс, которая приветливо ему помахала, тут же уткнувшись в какую-то книгу.

Малфой кратко кивнул паре учеников и сел за последнюю парту. Недолго думая, Гарри опустился с ним рядом.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я должен тщательно все разузнать, прежде чем пускать туда приятеля, — сказал он, наклонившись к Малфою почти вплотную. Пахло от него чем-то сладким — наверное, пирогом с яблоками, который в Большом зале подавали на десерт. — Сколько еще человек знают об этих местах?

— Без понятия.

— Ну хотя бы примерно? Ты много кого туда водил?

Малфой поднял бровь.

— Поттер, ты серьезно спрашиваешь, со сколькими людьми я спал?

— Я... нет, я просто... — Язык вдруг показался до ужаса неповоротливым. — Извини, не хотел лезть не в свое...

— Всего четверо. Или пятеро.

Это было возмутительно много. Чем Малфой вообще занимался вместо учебы?

— Смотря что считать. Ну, ты понимаешь. — Малфой ему подмигнул, и Гарри постарался придать себе как можно более знающий вид. — Или не понимаешь?

— Нет, конечно, я... — Гарри скользнул взглядом по кабинету, чтобы собраться с мыслями, и заметил, что факультатив вроде вот-вот начнется: какая-то коротковолосая хаффлпаффка уже писала что-то на доске.

И там отчетливо можно было разглядеть фразу «Секс на ковре».

— Какого хрена? — Гарри так резко подскочил, что чуть не ударился коленом о край парты. — У вас здесь что, секс-клуб?! Это ты отсюда набрал своих... четверых или пятерых?

Сидевшие перед ними хаффлпаффцы обернулись и дружно прыснули. Малфой положил руку Гарри на плечо, потянув его вниз.

— У нас здесь литературный клуб, — с достоинством объяснил он. — Мы читаем и обсуждаем классическую магическую литературу.

Ладонь он почему-то убирать не стал, даже когда Гарри снова опустился на стул. Может, просто забыл.

— Литературу о сексе на ковре?

— Это одна из ключевых сцен в книге. — Малфой тихо хмыкнул. Чувствовать через ткань мантии его пальцы было... не так уж плохо. Наверное, ни к чему сразу отстраняться. — Речь там о профессоре Алхимии магического факультета Эдинбурга, который заводит тайный роман со своей студенткой — она частично вейла. Когда об их отношениях узнают, он теряет работу и репутацию и умирает, спьяну попав под копыта фестрала. Студентка-вейла разочаровывается в жизни и решает переместиться на двадцать лет в прошлое к молодому профессору, чтобы предотвратить трагедию и быть с ним вместе. Тут и начинается самое интересное — не буду дальше рассказывать, вдруг ты сам захочешь прочитать.

Все-таки убрав руку, он достал из сумки книгу в кожаном переплете и положил перед собой на парту. На обложке позолоченными буквами значилось: «Святой и греховный хроноворот любви».

— Очень сомневаюсь, что захочу это прочитать, — буркнул Гарри. «Святой и греховный хроноворот любви» ему уже заранее не нравился. Во-первых, из-за идиотского названия, а во-вторых — тем, что перетянул на себя внимание Малфоя.

— Там поднимаются важные этические вопросы, — гордо заявил Малфой, погладив обложку.

— Не знал, что у магов вообще есть своя литература. Не говоря уже о классической.

— Думал, мы совсем варвары? — возмутился Малфой.

— Нет, просто... не встречал таких книг в библиотеке.

Малфой ухмыльнулся и раскрыл книгу, которая оказалась вся в мелких закладках в виде павлиньих перьев.

— Таких книг ты не найдешь даже в Запретной секции — там же профессор трахает студентку прямо на ковре в кабинете Алхимии. А теперь заткнись, скоро моя очередь пересказывать эпизод.

Замолчав, Гарри огляделся и осознал, что обсуждение уже в разгаре — какая-то слизеринка описывала всем в кабинете последние дни студентки-вейлы в Азкабане. Как Гарри ни силился понять, за что она попала в Азкабан, для него это так и оставалось загадкой. Наверное, за незаконное использование хроноворота.

Когда пришла очередь Малфоя говорить, Гарри внутренне напрягся — с его удачей это наверняка окажется та самая сцена секса на ковре. Однако Малфой всего лишь пересказал письмо матери профессора какому-то гоблину, в котором она обвиняла студентку-вейлу в убийстве не то самого профессора, не то его отца. Звучало очень запутанно, а Малфой только все усугублял фразами вроде «кольцевая композиция» и «ненадежные рассказчики». Удивительно, как он вообще умудрился с кем-то переспать, раз он такой зануда — до такой степени книгами не интересовалась даже Гермиона.

Пикантная сцена досталась Майклу Корнеру и в его пересказе прозвучала до того не пикантно, что Малфой любезно открыл роман на нужной странице и дал Гарри почитать.

— Так это же совсем не подробно, — вполголоса возразил Гарри, дочитав злополучный эпизод. — «Тело скрутило от наслаждения» — и это все? Да ее как будто пытают Круциатусом!

— Нет в тебе романтики, Поттер. 

— «Удовольствие захлестывало острыми волнами, грозя утопить в водовороте ласки» — ну и бред. «Изогнувшись от нестерпимого накала эмоций, она впилась ногтями ему в спину, оставляя длинные кровавые полосы»... Звучит опасно. Такое и правда бывает?

— Откуда мне знать?

— Так у тебя же большой опыт, аж пятеро.

— Ну хорошо, их точно было четверо. — Малфой закатил глаза, забрав у него книгу. — А у тебя? Ноль?

— Раз ты ничего не слышал, это еще не значит, что ноль, — отозвался Гарри. И понадеялся, что у него эта фраза вышла убедительнее, чем у Рона, когда тот убеждал Джинни, будто целовался не только с тетушкой Мюриэль.

— Я сужу по тому, что ты не знаешь, где в замке можно уединиться, — с безразличием произнес Малфой. — Ты, конечно, герой и знаменитость, но вряд ли все четверо твоих соседей по спальне дружно ее по твоей просьбе освободят.

Гарри поморщился, представив, как просит Рона оставить его наедине с Джинни. Если подумать, уединенные места в Хогвартсе он легко бы нашел — тот же тайный проход к Сладкому королевству. Не самый романтичный вариант, но наверняка ничем не хуже чулана в подземном коридоре. Скорее всего, даже попросторнее. Другое дело, что Гарри даже в голову не пришло бы предлагать Джинни так вот остаться с ним вдвоем. Она же сестра Рона — к ней долго подойти было страшно, не говоря уже о чем-то другом.

И хорошо, что так. Иначе сейчас было бы вдвойне неловко перед Роном за то, что они с ней больше не вместе.

— Между прочим, Хогвартсом жизнь не ограничивается, — максимально небрежно заметил Гарри. — И пока ты здесь торчал, я где только не побывал. Кого только не встретил... Какое-то время даже жил вместе с вейлой! — Самое забавное, что он не соврал. Всего лишь кое-что не договорил. — И летал на драконе.

Малфой угрюмо на него посмотрел.

— Боюсь даже спросить, как дракон связан с твоими постельными утехами.

— Я просто к тому, что очень интересно проводил время. И к твоему сведению, — Гарри вспомнил единственный за весь тот год поцелуй с Джинни, — летом я гостил у семьи Рона и могу тебя заверить, что уединяться с девушкой у нее в спальне куда удобнее, чем...

— Ладно-ладно, я тебя понял, — огрызнулся Малфой. — Теперь помолчи, ты мешаешь мне слушать.

Остаток заседания литературного клуба он мрачно молчал, пока все остальные обсуждали, в чем заключается символизм какой-то красной вуали вейлы. Где-то через полчаса Гарри начал совсем уже неприлично зевать, но уходить посреди занятия было бы грубо. К тому же он никогда не сидел вместе с Малфоем на уроках — и вообще давно не видел его так близко. Это было необычно. Как будто они школьные приятели, которые могут в паре выполнять учебное задание и даже вместе над чем-нибудь посмеяться.

Гарри не мог сказать, что эта мысль ему так уж неприятна.

Похоже, в какой-то момент он все-таки задремал, так как очнулся от сильного тычка в ребра.

— Хватит дрыхнуть, Поттер, — сказал Малфой, перекинув сумку через плечо. — И зачем я тебя сюда привел, стоило догадаться, что ты не способен долго концентрироваться на таких сложных рассуждениях...

Протерев глаза, Гарри заметил, что все уже разошлись, и в кабинете они остались вдвоем. Из приоткрытого окна дул едва ощутимый ветерок, чуть развевая тонкие занавески и светлые волосы Малфоя.

Интересно, раз остальные ушли, Малфой что, сидел и смотрел, как Гарри спит?

Оставалось только надеяться, что во сне он не открыл как-нибудь по-смешному рот.

— Заткнись, — почти беззлобно Гарри.

Не удостоив его ответом, Малфой поднялся и направился к выходу. Только в дверях замер, оглянувшись и окинув Гарри внимательным взглядом.

— Надеюсь, ты выяснил для себя все, что хотел, Поттер.

И все-таки ушел.

***

— Разумеется, я о нем знаю, — Гермиона закатила глаза. — В отличие от тебя, я интересуюсь не только теми дисциплинами, которые отметил для себя на третьем курсе Рон.

Гарри вытянул ноги ближе к камину, стараясь согреться — вечера становились все холоднее и холоднее.

— Почему тогда сама не участвуешь? Я думал, ты записывалась на все дополнительные предметы.

— Сходила пару раз, не понравилось. — Гермиона опустила взгляд на свое вязание — какой-то бесформенный ком непонятного размера. Гарри опасался спрашивать, каким предметом одежды он должен стать. — Магическая литература отличается от нашей только волшебными элементами, сюжеты в основном одни и те же, и я не вижу большого смысла... А что это ты так заинтересовался?

— Да я особо не заинтересовался, просто узнал, что туда многие ходят. Падма Патил, Майкл Корнер, Демельза Робинс, Драко Малфой...

Гермиона почему-то вздохнула.

— Они там читают интересные книги, — продолжил Гарри.

— «Время кентавров»?

— Э-э, нет. Какой-то откровенный роман с вейлой и чьим-то убийством.

— Если ищешь что-то такое, попробуй лучше «Время кентавров» — откровенных сцен и убийств там гораздо больше.

— Какие интересные вещи вы обсуждаете. — Рон плюхнулся на соседнее кресло и сразу же наклонился к Гермионе для поцелуя. — Привет. Это что, плащ?

— Подушка. — Недовольно посмотрев на вязание, Гермиона стала пересчитывать петли. — Лаванда куда-то забрала из спальни все наши, ума не приложу, зачем ей это...

Гарри повернул кресло чуть в сторону, чтобы им не мешать, и задумчиво уставился на золотистое пламя в камине. Интересно, Малфой в слизеринской гостиной тоже так с кем-нибудь целовался? И сидел на кресле в обнимку?

Расспрашивать Малфоя дальше было бы уже странно — он бы точно как-нибудь не так это истолковал. Наверняка решил бы, что Гарри завидует. Хотя ему всего лишь стало любопытно — и раз ответ не находился, эти мысли все никак не выходили из головы. В конце концов, как-то даже поразительно: Малфой ведь просто невыносим. Кто в здравом уме вообще согласился бы с ним обжиматься?

Хотя, если подумать, внешне он ничего. Высокий, подтянутый, с длинными ногами — Гарри понятия не имел, обращают ли на такие вещи внимание девчонки, но вдруг. И лицо у него выразительное, с острыми скулами. Если бы Малфой так часто не кривился, выглядел бы очень красивым. И волосы у него необычного цвета, с виду очень мягкие — наверняка в них приятно зарываться руками. Гарри что-то такое себе и представлял, когда дрочил и воображал, как ему кто-то отсасывает, — не самого Малфоя, конечно, а просто какие-то картинки со схожим образом. Наверное, это вообще распространенный типаж.

Оставалось только наблюдать за Малфоем, чем Гарри в следующие дни и занялся — это и так уже стало чуть ли не привычкой. Почти сразу он убедился, что сейчас Малфой точно ни с кем не встречался: на уроках и между ними он общался со всей своей слизеринской компанией одновременно, никого из нее не выделяя. С учениками с других факультетов Малфой разве что изредка здоровался, вечера проводил в гостиной, тоже ни с кем не уединяясь, — словом, отпадали и отношения, и какая-нибудь тайная интрижка.

Гарри это полностью устраивало. Сразу возникло ощущение, что в мире все как надо.

Но о прошлых связях Малфоя тоже ничего не удалось узнать — и это уже расстраивало. Он ни при ком не смущался, никого не избегал, ни на ком не задерживал взгляд — хотя должна же была в разговорах с прошлыми подружками остаться хоть какая-то напряженность и неловкость, как между Гарри с Чжоу сперва? Или какое-то к ним внимание? По всему выходило, что с кем бы Малфой раньше не развлекался, сейчас он к этим четверым людям был совершенно безразличен.

Нельзя сказать, что Гарри это удивляло. Но узнать их имена от этого хотелось не меньше.

***

«Вы там еще не читали “Время кентавров”?»

Гарри придирчиво оглядел записку и остался полностью доволен. Достаточно небрежно — но не настолько, чтобы Малфой стал высмеивать его почерк. Кратко, как будто ему это только мимоходом пришло в голову. И он выдержал ровно двадцать минут с начала Истории магии: так не будет казаться, что Гарри слишком уж тянет с Малфоем поболтать и он только и ждал совместного урока.

Получив записку, Малфой скользнул по ней равнодушным взглядом, но ответил и передал ее обратно почти сразу.

«Нет».

Не успел Гарри расстроиться односложному ответу, как на пергаменте стали проступать новые буквы.

«В смысле, в клубе не читали, но сам я читал».

Подняв голову, Гарри увидел, что Малфой достал под партой палочку, выводя ею в воздухе буквы, которые и появлялись на бумаге. Кажется, Симус в прошлый раз делал так же.

Выпытав у Гермионы нужное заклинание — спустя долгие просьбы ее не отвлекать и свои бесконечные извинения, — Гарри нацелил палочку на конспект Малфоя и провел ею под партой, создавая слова.

«И как?»

«Средневековая порнушка с кентаврами. Тебя такое привлекает?»

«Не особо, просто недавно услышал. А что, ты меня в этом подозреваешь?»

«Нет, но я бы не удивился. Драконы ведь уже были — ты потом отрицал, но кто тебя знает».

Гарри обвел глазами кабинет — от старательно что-то записывающей Гермионы и спящего Рона до сидевшего к нему вполоборота Малфоя. И как теперь вывести разговор на интересующую его тему? Наверное, долго ходить вокруг да около не стоит.

«А что привлекает тебя?»

Осознав, как ужасно это прозвучало, он торопливо уточнил:

«В смысле, из книг. Посоветуй что-нибудь почитать?»

На миг Малфой застыл, потом покосился на Гарри с таким видом, словно литературного совета у него попросил флоббер-червь.

«Почитать? Тебе?»

«Представь себе, я умею».

Малфой опустил палочку и минуты две смотрел в окно, явно не слушая Бинса. Можно было подумать, что он подошел к вопросу серьезно и сейчас подбирает подходящие книги, с которых Гарри будет легче начать знакомство с магической литературой.

Но Гарри слишком хорошо его знал. Малфой явно перебирал в уме самые тошнотворные варианты, какие только мог вспомнить.

И, конечно же, Гарри не ошибся.

«Художественную литературу советовать сложно, но думаю, с публицистикой я тебе помочь смогу. Весной выходит биография, которую уже заранее называют главным книжным событием сезона — эпическая повесть о войне от лица храброго сироты с...»

Следующих слов Гарри не разобрал, так как стал зачеркивать их пером — но Малфой создавал палочкой буквы невообразимо быстро, и вскоре он сдался.

«...и с изысканным шрамом. Я не выдумываю, Поттер, это фраза из аннотации. Но мой фаворит здесь — название. Ты ведь его тоже запомнил? “Горести. Героизм. Гарри”. Очень броско». 

Наверное, сейчас следовало фокусироваться вовсе не на этом, но как же странно было видеть свое имя, написанное почерком Малфоя.

А тот и не думал останавливаться:

«Хотя я бы лучше назвал “Глупость. Героизм. Гарри”. По-моему, так ближе к реальности».

Поток слов наконец закончился, и Гарри с удовольствием вывел палочкой «Пошел нахер». Немного подумав, добавил:

«Твоя биография, Малфой, тогда называлась бы “Мудачество. Мелочность. Малфой”».

Минуты две Малфой молчал, подняв взгляд от пергамента и, кажется, даже прислушиваясь к рассказу Бинса о каком-то очередном сражении. Потом опустил в проход между партами палочку, начав размахивать ею с утроенной силой.

«Вижу, совет тебя не вдохновил. Тогда предложу другую биографию для чтения: бестселлер этого лета, “Жизнь и извращения Альбуса Дамблдора”. Читал?»

В памяти всплыла кошмарная обложка с двумя переплетенными в немыслимой позе фигурами, лежащими на цветочном поле. Гарри поморщился.

«Как-то не решился. Рекомендуешь?»

«Очень. Меня особенно впечатлило, как они, по мнению Скитер, вдвоем забавлялись со Старшей палочкой. И куда ее засовывали».

«Малфой! Я держал ее в руках!»

«Что, неприятно представлять, как Дамблдор мог выебать ею Гриндельвальда?»

«Я сейчас сожгу этот пергамент».

«Там есть воспоминания каких-то древних очевидцев, которые якобы застали их в недвусмысленной ситуации прямо в поле. Допускаю, описания — целиком заслуга Прытко Пишущего Пера, но вышло впечатляюще. Мне особенно понравился пассаж про “опасного темного волшебника, который стоял на коленях среди цветов и, встряхивая белоснежными кудрями, просил как следует себя отшлепать”. Это я еще не точно помню фразу, там было куда подробнее».

Гарри сглотнул. У Малфоя, конечно, кудрей не было, но образ все равно вышел до ужаса яркий.

«Или еще воспоминание брата Дамблдора, который как-то застал его в платье горничной. С рюшами, кружевами и всем прочим. Захотелось прочитать?»

Малфой на коленях и в кружевах. В белых. Нет, лучше в красных. И Гарри стал бы медленно его раздевать — разворачивать, как подарок. А Малфой бы сперва вздрагивал от каждого прикосновения, а потом стал бы помогать, накрыв пальцы Гарри своими...

«Ладно, Поттер, не молчи, не буду так тебя травмировать. Вернемся к вымыслу. Лучшее вымышленное порно — это и правда “Время кентавров”, гарантирую».

Необычно, конечно, думать о Малфое в таком ключе... Ладно, сколько можно себя обманывать — необычно думать о Малфое в таких деталях. Но что же делать, если он сам так и подкидывает фантазии!

«Это история страстной любви юной чистокровной волшебницы и молодого кентавра, который спас ее в лесу от красных колпаков. Кентавра отвергло его племя, от волшебницы отреклась семья, и вдвоем они предавались страсти, пока не умерли, дружно выпив яд акромантула. Не смогли вынести жизни в изгнании. Целая социально-психологическая драма — хотя вряд ли такой безнадежный кретин, как ты, способен оценить. Но вообще в этом романе многих в первую очередь интересуют сцены траха с кентавром. Кое-каких подробностей ты даже не захочешь знать. Наверное. Поттер, тебя это что, заводит?»

Гарри встрепенулся, возвращаясь из фантазий с полуголым Малфоем в цветочном поле. Блядь, это стало заметно? Судя по жару на щеках, он и правда раскраснелся. Но на него никто не смотрел: Гермиона продолжала записывать, отвернувшись и отгородившись от Гарри локтем, остальные либо лежали головами на партах, либо вполголоса переговаривались. Бинс невозмутимо продолжал урок. Несколько слизеринцев за соседним с Малфоем столом играли во взрывающиеся карты.

Малфой единственный смотрел на Гарри — неотрывно и изучающе. Сощурившись, вывел палочкой под партой слова, которые тут же проступили на пергаменте.

«Тебя заводят разговоры о трахе с кентавром?»

Гарри аж закашлялся, подавившись воздухом.

«Нет!»

«Разговоры о Дамблдоре в платье горничной?»

«Нет, конечно!»

«Тогда о палочке в заднице?»

«Малфой, ты ебнулся?»

Малфой явно задумался, прикусив губу. Смотреть на это было сложно.

Потом он как-то совсем уж нерешительно взмахнул палочкой.

«Тебя заводит, когда я зову тебя безнадежным кретином?»

Гарри представилось, как Малфой во время очередной стычки презрительно выгибает бровь, кривит губы и... Не то чтобы Гарри заводили оскорбления, но чем-то образ спорящего с ним Малфоя его волновал.

Особенно если потом совместить с предыдущей картинкой.

«Не будь идиотом. С чего ты вообще взял, что меня что-то из этого заводит?»

В ответ Малфой сощурился, не сводя с него взгляда, и повертел в пальцах палочку, словно что-то прикидывая.

«Поттер, ты смотришь на меня так, как Гойл смотрит на еду».

«А ты не думал, что дело в тебе?»

Гарри застыл, сам не веря, что это написал. Малфой тоже застыл, таращась на свой пергамент так, будто попал под парализующее проклятие.

Наверное, для него это уже слишком. Если подумать, Гарри и сам не уверен, что это не слишком для него самого. Лучше сделать вид, что ничего не было.

«В смысле, врезать я тебе хочу, вот и все. Поэтому так и смотрю».

Малфой слегка пришел в себя — быстро отвернулся, так что теперь Гарри видел только его неестественно ровную спину. Не то чтобы он ожидал чего-то иного, но... это разочаровывало. Втайне Гарри мечтал о совсем другой реакции. О том, что Малфой усмехнется и станет возражать. Скажет, что это полный бред — уж он-то знает, Гарри хочет совсем другого.

Шли минуты, и Малфой не отвечал. Гарри уже сам решил что-нибудь написать и даже почти придумал нейтральную реплику, как на пергаменте вдруг стал быстро появляться текст.

«Полностью взаимно, Поттер. Скажу даже больше, при твоем виде я только и думаю, как бы тебе врезать. Даже представляю ситуации, когда мне может выпасть такая возможность. Скажем, в раздевалке. Перед квиддичным матчем. Ты бы там остался один, потому что прибежал последним — я же тебя знаю, вечно всюду опаздываешь. И ты бы уже собирался выйти на поле, как я бы к тебе подошел — потому что специально тебя поджидал. Встал бы рядом и сказал, что просто размажу тебя по полю. Что бы ты на это ответил?»

Малфой был просто невозможен. Да что он вообще рассчитывал услышать?

«Что это ужасно нереалистичная угроза. И рассмеялся бы тебе в лицо».

«Я бы тогда толкнул тебя к шкафчику и сказал, что ты самонадеянный мудак».

«Я бы сказал, что ты высокомерный урод. И пнул бы тебя коленом».

«Четырехглазый придурок. Я бы навалился на тебя всем телом, прижимая к шкафчику. И дернул бы за этот твой встрепанный ужас, который ты зовешь волосами, чтобы ты стукнулся о шкафчик затылком».

«Я бы потянул тебя на себя за мантию, чтобы было удобнее бить. Ты же в мантии?»

«В квиддичной форме. Зеленой, слизеринской. А ты?»

«Тоже».

Гарри помедлил, стиснув в руке палочку. И все же решился дописать:

«Но раз я опоздал, может, еще не успел до конца ее надеть. Как раз застегивал пуговицы на ходу, когда ты меня прервал».

«Тогда наверняка в ходе драки я бы совсем ее с тебя сорвал. Совсем нечаянно. Такое бывает».

«Ну конечно. Слизеринский подонок. Я тоже вцепился бы тебе в мантию и вырвал пару пуговиц.

«Мерзкий полукровка. У тебя встал?»

Гарри неуверенно поднял голову от пергамента и сразу же встретился взглядом с Малфоем — который развернулся и смотрел на него, не отрываясь. Кажется, даже придвинулся чуть ближе на стуле.

«Да. А у тебя?»

«И у меня. Мы бы наверняка это почувствовали, раз так сильно друг к другу прижимаемся».

На миг Гарри закрыл глаза, представив, как вжался бы членом Малфою в бедро. И ощутил бы телом его твердый член. Может, Малфой слегка о него потерся бы...

Осознав, что фантазирует о чужом члене, Гарри так растерялся, что еще с минуту сидел в прострации. Пока его не вернуло в реальность новое послание:

«Не очень удобно, да? Куда приятнее было бы расстегнуть брюки».

Гарри заерзал на стуле, не сразу поняв, что Малфой имел в виду в фантазии, а не прямо на уроке.

«Хорошая идея».

«Тогда я их на тебе расстегну. Сожму член через белье. Готов поспорить, оно у тебя какое-нибудь идиотское».

Гарри мысленно пообещал себе, что в жизни больше не наденет свои боксеры со снитчами.

«Самое обычное. И дальше?»

«Дальше я стяну с тебя белье и возьму в руку член. Какой он, кстати?»

Как лучше — поскромничать или похвастаться? Что-то Гарри подсказывало, Малфой в любом случае найдет повод для подколок.

«Тоже обычный. Довольно толстый, с крупной головкой».

«Звучит отлично. С удовольствием его потрогаю. Поглажу по всей длине и накрою ладонью. Как тебе нравится дрочить?»

Твою мать. Есть какие-то разные способы?

«Как и всем? Быстро. Резко. Обхватить кулаком и толкаться изо всех сил».

«Я так и сделаю. Интересно, какой он на ощупь? Горячий?»

В брюках Гарри уже точно было жарко.

«Да. Только мне не нравится, что я один раздет».

«Хорошо, я тоже сниму одежду. Или хочешь раздеть меня сам?»

«Нет. То есть хочу, но не стану снимать все. Останешься в слизеринской форме?»

«Вау, Поттер. Частая фантазия?»

Наверное, если он описал Малфою свой член, можно описать и это.

«Что-то вроде того. То есть не прямо частая. Так, иногда представляю тебя в квиддичной форме. В душе».

«Зачем мне принимать душ в квиддичной форме?»

«Это две разные фантазии, Малфой. И кто из нас теперь безнадежный кретин?»

«Ты. Вернее, будешь им, если сейчас же не расстегнешь на мне брюки».

Оторвавшись от записки, Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя. Выглядел тот почти так же, как и всегда, разве что по скулам у него растекался едва заметный румянец. И стул он придвинул совсем близко к парте — наверное, чтобы никто из слизеринцев рядом не заметил его вставший член.

У Гарри голова закружилась от мысли, что он сейчас сидел в одном помещении с возбужденным Малфоем.

«Расстегну. Сейчас же. Какое у тебя белье? Член?»

«Белое, шелковое. Член длинный. Прямо сейчас на нем выступила капелька смазки. Можешь ее размазать, чтобы было удобнее дрочить».

Гарри дернулся, чуть не выронив палочку. Твою мать. Малфой совсем его не щадил.

«Хорошо. Хорошо, я так и сделаю. И тоже тебя поглажу. Мягко. Или лучше резко?»

«Резко, как и тебе».

«Тогда я обхвачу его и резко задвигаю рукой. Хочешь подрочить друг другу одновременно?»

«Можно так. Или я могу обхватить оба наши члена, чтобы они терлись друг о друга. Как хочешь?» 

«Блядь. Второе».

«Тогда я возьму оба вместе в руку и стану скользить по ним ладонью. Плотно сожму, чтобы почувствовать, какой ты там горячий и как подрагиваешь у меня в пальцах».

В кабинете стало как-то невыносимо жарко — как будто кто-то воспользовался согревающими чарами. Гарри не знал, куда смотреть — хотелось и следить за пергаментом, чтобы не упустить ни строчки, и видеть, как Малфой сам реагирует на написанное.

«Я начну толкаться тебе в кулак, а руками прижму тебя к себе, обхватив за задницу. Можно?»

«Можно, Поттер. Тебе можно все. Хочешь кончить так? Или хочешь меня трахнуть?»

На этот раз Гарри палочку все же выронил. Хорошо еще, что себе на колени, так что вышло совсем бесшумно.

«Ты правда разрешишь?»

«Зачем спрашиваешь, если я сам предложил?»

Гарри вновь поглядел на Малфоя. Тот на него не смотрел — как-то очень уж старательно изучая лежащее перед ним на столе перо. Одна из светлых прядей выбилась из-за уха и лезла ему в глаза — может, Малфой специально ее не убирал, чтобы скрыть раскрасневшееся лицо. Гарри сразу же захотелось заправить ее за розовое ухо.

«Хочу, да. Если можно».

«Как именно ты меня хочешь?»

И что на это можно ответить? «До боли в яйцах»? «Сильнее всего на свете»?

«Сильно».

«Поттер, придурок, я о позе».

О. Лишь бы сейчас Малфой его не послал.

«На коленях? Если ты не против?»

Краем глаза Гарри заметил, как Малфой слегка дернулся на стуле. По тому, как на миг приоткрылись его губы, Гарри готов был поклясться, что он сейчас шумно выдохнул.

«Не против. Ничуть не против. Значит, хочешь, чтобы я опустился перед тобой на колени, Поттер? Прямо на полу раздевалки? Повернулся спиной и, опираясь на локти, приподнял задницу? Хочешь это увидеть?»

У Гарри пересохло во рту. Кое-как он взял себя в руки и все же ответил:

«Хочу безумно. Но тебе не будет больно стоять на коленях и локтях на жестком полу?»

Полностью развернувшись к Гарри, Малфой недовольно на него уставился.

«Какая разница, Поттер, это же фантазия. Представь, что там ковер».

«Как в “Хроновороте любви”? Который греховный и святой?»

«Не порти настрой».

Настрой портить и правда не хотелось, но получалось все как-то подозрительно.

«Если ты несколько раз с кем-то трахался в чуланах и кабинетах замка, то как не сообразил, что на полу будет неудобно? Он здесь вообще каменный. Неужели ни с кем из твоих четырех партнеров дело не доходило до этой позы?»

«Заткнись. И может, их было трое, а не четверо. Не твое дело».

Число любовников Малфоя уменьшалось на глазах. Гарри не смог удержаться от довольной усмешки.

«Ты будешь меня трахать или нет? Напоминаю, я стою перед тобой, послушный и ко всему готовый. С приспущенными брюками и в полурасстегнутой квиддичной форме».

Нестерпимо захотелось сжать через мантию член — пришлось из последних сил напомнить себе, что это не лучшая идея. Гарри почти до боли закусил губу, чтобы успокоиться, и закрыл глаза, а когда открыл, встретился глазами с Малфоем. Смотрел тот жадно, пристально, тоже явно себя не контролируя.

Сглотнув, Гарри стиснул древко палочки и принялся писать.

«Я подойду к тебе и положу ладони на задницу. Может, не сильно шлепну, если ты позволишь. А потом обязательно поглажу по розовой коже».

Рука Малфоя дернулась, словно он хотел потянуться к члену, но в последний момент себя одернул. У самого Гарри уже так дрожали пальцы, что буквы выходили, наверное, совсем неровные.

«Хочу везде там тебя потрогать. Ты же позволишь? И рассмотреть».

«Позволю, все позволю, только мне куда больше хочется, чтобы ты уже засунул в меня свой толстый член».

Моргнув, Гарри поднял голову от парты, чтобы увидеть Малфоя. Тот быстро и часто дышал, взгляд у него был уже совсем мутным и поплывшим.

«Так сразу? Разве не надо сперва тебя растянуть?»

«Поттер, это фантазия! Там все не реально! Просто представь, что я уже как следует раскрытый. Представил, как там все блестит от смазки? Тебе нужно только приставить ко входу член — жаркий, твердый и смазанный. Могу даже о него потереться, чтобы твоя крупная головка скользнула по моей дырке».

Гарри показалось, его сейчас хватит удар. Прямо на месте, за партой. Малфой просто издевался, наверняка это был какой-то коварный план, чтобы Гарри кончил в штаны прямо на уроке и опозорился на всю жизнь.

А раз так, можно над ним поиздеваться в ответ.

«Мне бы сперва хотелось что-нибудь в тебя засунуть. Ты пробовал трахать себя пальцами? Понятия не имею, как это делать, но мне почему-то кажется, тебе бы понравилось. Я бы их смазал, сперва погладил, покружил ими вокруг входа. Ты бы стал насаживаться?»

Ответа не было так долго, что Гарри с тревогой посмотрел на Малфоя — и увидел, что тот слегка дрожит, ерзая на стуле. Наверное, даже пытается потереться членом о край парты. Надо было его одернуть, чтобы никто вдруг не заметил, но, блядь, это возбуждало до чертиков.

Когда Малфой прислал ответное послание, возникшие на пергаменте буквы были такие кривые, как если бы он писал левой рукой.

«Я тоже уверен, что мне бы это очень понравилось, Поттер. Но сейчас ты можешь наконец меня выебать? Пожалуйста? Видишь, я даже прошу. Обещаю, я буду просить и дальше. И подмахивать, насаживаясь на твой член. Ужасно хочу почувствовать его в себе. Не только головку у дырки, а его весь, чтобы он наполнил меня, как следует растянул, чтобы я там стал совсем растраханным — и все из-за тебя. Тебе ведь это понравится?»

Зря Гарри прежде смеялся над всеми фразами о наслаждении из той дурацкой книги — теперь он понимал, что чувствовали те герои. По всему телу прошла волна жара, и Гарри пришлось украдкой сжать себя за основание члена, чтобы и правда позорно не кончить в штаны.

Малфой выглядел еще хуже — на его щеках выступили розовые пятна, пара светлых прядей прилипла ко лбу. Гарри сейчас полжизни отдал бы, лишь бы подойти к нему и коснуться — руками, губами, хоть пальцем. Воплотить в жизнь все, сказанное на бумаге.

«Раз ты так любезно просишь, Малфой, то я уж точно не смогу отказать. Еще раз проведу головкой по твоему входу и чуть надавлю, чтобы ты начал передо мной раскрываться. Так это должно происходить? Если честно, я совсем не знаю. Наверное, ты там будешь очень горячий? Тугой? Будешь сильно меня сжимать? И как станешь себя вести — попросишь подождать и дать привыкнуть или сразу разрешишь толкнуться глубже? Будешь молчать или стонать? Мне почему-то кажется, ты бы стонал, причем громко. А может, сдерживался бы и кусал губы. Потом я бы развернул тебя к себе и поцеловал, а они были бы красные и припухшие. Мне ведь можно будет тебя поцеловать? Это единственное, что я пробовал и хоть как-то умею, но мне почему-то кажется, с тобой все будет совсем иначе. Во время траха или потом, когда ты расслабишься и будешь всем доволен — ну, как я надеюсь. Сперва я бы коснулся губами...»

— Гарри, что ты там пытаешься наколдовать?

Гарри подпрыгнул от неожиданности, выпустив из рук палочку. Рон сонно на него пялился, притянув к себе сумку.

— Тренировался в движениях волшебной палочки, — хрипло выговорил Гарри. — Ну, для урока чар.

Рон моргнул, явно еще толком не проснувшись, и стал запихивать в сумку учебник. Оглядевшись, Гарри понял, что в какой-то момент Бинс, видимо, закончил урок — когда? почему Гарри этого не заметил? — и сейчас ученики понемногу выходили из сонного оцепенения. Гермиона уже собрала вещи и критично разглядывала свой конспект, взмахами палочки уничтожая помарки и чернильные кляксы.

Малфой так от Гарри и не отвернулся и теперь замер за своей партой, словно его обездвижили. Кажется, Нотт попытался с ним о чем-то заговорить, но Малфой только безучастно кивнул, явно не слыша ни слова и глядя куда-то в угол кабинета.

Самому Гарри безумно хотелось плеснуть себе в лицо холодной воды. Просто чудо, что Рон еще не до конца пришел в себя, а Гермиона увлечена своими записями. Он одернул на коленях мантию, понадеявшись, что скоро в яйцах перестанет так болезненно тянуть. И что лицо у него не слишком красное. Судя по тому, как горели щеки, надеялся он явно зря — по ощущениям на них можно было жарить бекон.

И, блядь, как же это все несправедливо! Даже не то, что их прервали, и не то, что Гарри так и не удалось кончить — хотя он возбудился, наверное, сильнее, чем когда-либо в жизни. А то, что Малфой так ему и не ответил, разрешит ли себя поцеловать.

Глупо, наверное, но почему-то это казалось безумно важным.

Похоже, Малфой все-таки смог взять себя в руки — он медленно поднялся, предусмотрительно держа перед пахом сумку. Что-то сказал Нотту и Паркинсон, повернулся к Гарри спиной, убрав в сумку перо и учебник. И направился к выходу из класса, скользнув по Гарри безразличным взглядом и низко опустив голову. Лицо у него было в тусклых розовых пятнах.

Сердце Гарри рухнуло куда-то вниз. Конечно, он и не рассчитывал, что Малфой решит, будто, раз это отлично вышло на бумаге, стоит непременно повторить и в реальности. В конце концов, может, ему просто стало скучно на уроке.

Но как же хотелось, чтобы Гарри его тоже заинтересовал. Хоть самую малость.

Самонадеянно, конечно, но Гарри решил, что приложит все усилия, чтобы доказать Малфою — с ним точно стоит попробовать еще. Если он чем-то Малфоя отпугнул — шлепками, неопытностью, просьбой встать на колени, — то Гарри обязательно постарается это исправить.

Уже в самых дверях они поравнялись. Малфой стоял впереди, поджидая, наверное, кого-то из слизеринцев, и Гарри прошел совсем близко, краем уха слушая, как Гермиона пересказывает тему лекции. Рядом с Малфоем он хотел было замешкаться, но тот его опередил — шагнул вперед, почти коснувшись Гарри плечом, и внимательно посмотрел прямо в глаза.

И коротко, но с решительным видом кивнул.


End file.
